Hello Seattle
by HeroesEmmaLee
Summary: She's the cause of her impending divorce, however, she's been the highlight of Addison Montgomery's life since Derek left her. Addison and her 6 year-old daughter, Ella, travel to Seattle Grace Hospital for work, and end-up seeing some unlikely faces...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back after school testing and a HUGE writers block. I decided that "For the Sake of Faith" is going on hiatus and "The Exploding Man" is coming up soon with some new chapters. Well, for all Private Practice/Grey's Anatomy fans, this is my first ever story that is NOT about Heroes I'm finally branching out, but Heroes is still number one! I wrote this one about my all time favorite character, Addison Montgomery and my second favorite character, Mark Sloan. Here's background info on the story: Addison and Derek were married until she cheated on him with Derek's best friend, Mark. Derek then files for divorce and moves to Seattle to work at Seattle Grace to be head of Neurosurgery. Addison is left heartbroken in New York, and she closes hers and Derek's practice. She, being a world-class obstetrician , pokes around for a job, while finding out weeks later that she's pregnant with Mark's baby. Knowing this, she moves to Los Angeles and joins Naomi and Sam Bennett's practice, Oceanside Wellness Group. Mark, still in New York, tries to look for Addison to try to rekindle their relationship, but is offered a job at Seattle Grace, where he knew Derek's new job was, and he moves there. Addison had her daughter and raises her in Los Angeles happily, and this story takes place one episode before the Private Practice Season 4 Finale, so present time. After her daughter's difficult birth, Addison learned that she cannot have any more children. In this story, Mark is still best friends with Callie Torres, who is in a relationship with Arizona, however, Mark's daughter from a brief relationship, Sloan Riley, and then Mark, Callie, and Arizona's daughter Sofia, doesn't exist. Addison is friends and works with Amelia Shepherd, Derek's sister, but they don't talk about the divorce and Addison made it clear to Amy that Ella was her daughter from a subsequent relationship. Addison and Callie were friends from medical school, but they haven't talked since Addison and Derek's divorce. Addison is a romantic relationship with Sam, but Naomi is still her best friend. Mark is in a relationship with Lexie Gray. I imagine Addison and Mark's daughter, Ella, as Addison said her name would be the episode before the Season 4 Finale, as looking like Abigail Breslin from Little Miss Sunshine, so when she was little. Look her up, and you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyways, enjoy my first ever Private Practice/Grey's Anatomy Fan-Fiction!**

**~E.L.**

6 year-old Ella Grace Montgomery sat on a tan couch in her mother's office, staring at her hot pink converse high tops as she swung her legs up and down. It was about 5pm as she waited for her mother to get out of surgery. Ella liked to come here, however. She liked to daydream, like any little girl would, and she liked to walk around to see the other doctors. Everyone who worked at the Oceanside Wellness Group practice knew Ella, and Ella knew all of the doctors as well. For 6 years old, she was very smart, and she knew what kind of doctor everyone was. Her mother, surgeon Addison Montgomery, was what Ella called a "baby doctor". She made she all the babies in mommy's tummies were okay, and Ella admired her mother's job. She started humming a song that she learned in her first grade classroom to pass time, and she lit up once she saw her mother's friend, Naomi, enter the office, and Ella smiled showing the gap between her front teeth. Naomi smiled at her as she took a seat on the couch next to the energetic little girl.

"Hi there, Ella. You're mom is coming out of surgery soon, you won't have to wait for her much longer." She then pulled out of her purse a small coloring book and a box of crayons and handed them to Ella. "I brought you some stuff to color with while you wait. I have to go now, I just came for a quick visit." Naomi said, standing up and smiling down at her best friend's daughter. Ella stood up as well and hugged Naomi's leg on her way out of Addison's office.

"Thank you, Naomi." Ella said, politely, sitting back on the couch.

"No problem." Naomi left quietly, and once she shut the door behind her, Ella continued singing her song about counting by 5's. In an adorable, high-pitched little girl's voice, she sang as she kneeled down on the floor and colored in her book on top of Addison's coffee table.

Doctors as well as patients passing by Addison's office got to see and hear Ella like this on a daily basis, and this eased some of their everyday stress and pain. Having the innocent 1st grader around everyday made it easier to find peace in the practice, and Ella had the kind of personality that _everyone_ wanted to have around.

.

Addison Montgomery stood outside of her office at Oceanside Wellness Group, admiring her young daughter. The 6 year old hadn't seen her, however, this was how Addison liked to view her. Ella, with her mouse brown hair and the same blue eyes as her mother, danced around the office, showing off her purple tights and yellow plaid gingham dress. While she watched Ella, Addison picked up her cell phone buzzing in her red scrub and answered it reluctantly.

"Hello?" A tired Addison said softly.

"Dr. Montgomery? Hi, this is Lucy Fields, obstetrician at Seattle Grace- Mercy West Hospital in Washington. My colleagues say you're the best in the business, and I have a pregnant patient that… we need to save. If we send a jet, would you perform surgery to save a cancerous woman and her premature baby?" Addison stopped to think a little bit. Seattle Grace, as in, Washington? Wasn't that where Derek worked? Addison, who had spent more than a fair share of time getting over her ex-husband, had successfully avoided Derek since she sent in her divorce papers 7 years ago. She did not want to see him again, but part of her world class job was traveling to take on tough surgeries. Addison sighed, looking at her carefree daughter. What about Ella? She would have to come with her, having never left her daughter alone before. Addison having stood outside the office for some time, watching her young daughter. Ella noticed her mother through the window and smiled Addison's favorite grin, with the gap between her two front teeth, the way Addison once had as a child. Addison smiled towards her as she spoke into the phone, realizing she was wasting a lot of this doctor's time.

"Yes, I'll be there within the hour if you send a jet to the Oceanside Wellness Group practice in L.A. I'll be ready in a half-hour." Addison said quickly, watching Ella exit her office and skip towards her.

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery, I really appreciate it." The doctor said, obviously relieved that Addison would come to her rescue. She sounded young, and Addison guessed she would be pretty. Addison subsequently hung up her phone and dropped it once again into her scrub pocket as she picked up a grinning Ella standing in front of her. Ella wrapped her small arms around Addison's neck as she carried her on her hip.

"Hi, sweetie pie, how was your day today?" Addison asked her little daughter, stroking her long hair as she walked into her office with Ella.

"Good. Today in art we finger painted and I painted the beach at home. Ms. Gunthrie said I did good at it, Momma! Was work fun? Did you save lots of babies today?" She said innocently, throwing questions at her mother as she often did.

"Yes, I saved lots of babies today." Addison said, laughing. She started thinking about Seattle as she brushed some hair that was in Ella's face behind her ear. "What do you say we go on a little vacation? We're going to go on a vacation for Mommy's work for a few days, won't that be nice, Ella?"

Ella smiled her toothy grin at Addison as she let go of her grip and lowered herself down to the ground. "Is it going to be a fun vacation?"

"I'll try to make it as fun as possible, but we have to go on the airplane soon so we have to go home real quick. Okay?" Addison said to Ella, reaching out her hand for her to hold. Ella took it, smiling at her mother as she nodded. They started walking towards to elevator to leave the practice, when Addison bumped into Violet Turner, who looked surprised to see them leaving the practice this early, at only 20 after 5. Before she could say anything, Addison beat her to it. "I'm going to Seattle with Ella. The obstetrician at Seattle Grace needs me to help with a complicated surgery. Tell my patients here to call me in any emergency, I'll be there for a few days." Violet nodded slowly as she smiled at Addison.

"Say hello to everyone in Seattle for me, Addie." Violet said playfully, walking past Addison and Ella towards her own office. Addison turned around to look at her office room briefly before walking into the elevator with a jumpy Ella at her grip. This, was going to be quite a vacation.

.

Addison and Ella walked into their home in Los Angeles, that was only about 10 minutes away from the practice. It was a beautiful, multi-million dollar home perfect for Addison and her adventurous 6 year old, and Ella's favorite part was that the beach was their backyard. The other thing was that Sam, Addison's now exclusive boyfriend, lived just next door. On days where the stress became too much for her, Addison went over to Sam's house after Ella was asleep, or Sam would come over to their home. Either way, Addison was grateful that Sam lived so close by. Next to Naomi, Sam was her best friend. Ella liked him too, and he was the closest thing to a dad that she'd ever have. Or maybe that wouldn't be the case. As Ella ran into her own bedroom to grab her personal essentials to take with her on the trip, Addison thought about Derek. She was hoping that she wouldn't run into him at Seattle Grace, because facing him again would break the heart that had taken so long for her to put back together. Ella wasn't Derek's daughter, and Addison knew that. She wished with all her heart that Derek wouldn't see her there, because she was going to Seattle to do her job, not to become a crying mess in front of her ex-husband. Addison knew she had to stay strong, for Ella, for Sam, and for herself.

After Addison had thrown some of her things together, she put them into a suitcase and dragged it into the hallway. She then walked into Ella's room to see her jumping on her bed, and not packing like she should have been.

"Ella, did you pack everything you wanted to bring with you to Seattle? You're going to need some clothes, shoes, and your raincoat because it's rainy in Seattle, and you'll need to get your glasses and your-"

"Momma, where's Seattle?" Ella stopped bouncing for a moment as she sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes. Addison smiled at her. She admired Ella's child-like curiosity, and answered all of the hundreds of questions that her daughter asked her on a daily basis.

"It's a city near the North-West tip of America. In Washington. It rains there a lot, not like here. Where's your suitcase, Ella?" Addison answered, looking around Ella's pink bedroom trying to find her traveling bag.

"Closet, I think." Ella said softly, calming down entirely as she grabbed the beat-up teddy bear on her bed. "Can I bring Little Bear with me?" She asked her mother, hugging her stuffed bear close to her face.

Addison grinned, putting some of Ella's clothes and belongings into a small purple suitcase that she found in her daughter's messy closet. "Of course you can, princess." Just as she threw the last of Ella's things into the suitcase, she heard knocking on the front door. Assuming it was Sam, she spoke quickly to Ella so she could get the door. "That's probably Sam. Ella, honey, roll your suitcase to the hallway, we're going back to Mommy's work to get picked up by the airplane in 5 minutes." Ella nodded, and went to get her suitcase off the floor as Addison walked out of her daughter's room quickly to get the door. Opening the cream white door of her home, she realized her assumptions were right as she saw Sam smiling at her. Almost instantly, she went to hug him as she whispered, "How in the world did I know it was you?"

"Like I've said before, psychic powers." Sam said with a smirk as he kissed Addison on the cheek. Whispering in her ear, he spoke softly, "I saw you and Ella come in. What are you doing back home so early?"

"I got a call from Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, they want me to perform a surgery there. I'll be there for a few days, so I'm bringing Ella. We're leaving in a couple minutes." Addison said, looking over her shoulder to see Ella rolling her purple suitcase into the hallway, leaning it up against the wall.

"You know, Addison, I could always watch Ella for you if you wanted." Sam said with sweet eyes, looking over to Ella, who was smiling at him and Addison.

"I've never left her alone before, and I don't think I ever could. I know I can trust you, Sam, but I have to bring her with me on this one." She said, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, whispering. "I've got to go."

Before releasing her hold on Sam, Addison pecked his lips briefly, badly wanting to kiss him better and longer than that, but knowing she couldn't in front of Ella. With that, she let go, and Sam waved goodbye to Ella and opened the front door to leave the house.

"Let me know when you get back." Sam said, seeming to say something else with his eyes as he stared at Addison.

"Will do." Addison replied with a simple smile as Sam walked himself out, closing the door behind him. With that, she turned to face her daughter, who was arranging her dolls and toys in her suitcase. Addison walked to her and hugged Ella from behind, kissing her temple as she stood up from the ground.

"Time to go, baby." Addison said to Ella, who was clutching her small suitcase at her side. She nearly forgot to grab her own suitcase, and seeing Ella with hers reminded Addison to grab it. Before leaving the house, Addison took her bag and turned off the last of the lights.

"I hope this will be a fun trip. I don't like rainy weather." Ella said, looking up at her mother. Addison turned around to look at her home one last time before leaving, and opening the front door once again to go, she replied to her daughter honestly.

"Me either, Ella. Me either."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I'm late, and I apologize. I was finishing up school this week, and now in the summer I'll have a lot more time to write. Also, I've had terrible writer's block during June and I spent this week plotting out my ideas and finally writing! I think I'm going to update this story every week, and then Exploding Man is coming up! I have like 3 chapters I want to upload at the same time, so that should be up some time in July. Also, it's my birthday in exactly 2 weeks from now Thank you for everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday! Hope you guys like this long-ish (for me) chapter. It should be getting good! Thanks for all the reviews and positive comments. I really appreciate it!**

**Also! Some of you asked what all the pairings were for this story were, and here they are: Obviously, MAJOR Maddison, Some MerDer, Hinted-At Addek, Brief Addisam, and Hinted-At McSlexie :)**

"Momma, Momma are we there yet?" Ella asked excitedly, glancing over to her mother. Addison, who was already dreading this trip, had been awakened from a daydream as she looked at Ella.

"Soon, Ella, soon. See? Look out the window. That's Seattle. It'll be a few more minutes until we reach the hospital." Sitting near the window on the private jet, Ella rested her head on the window, looking down at the clear skies of Seattle. Addison, meanwhile, was looking at documents on her phone about her new patient. It would be a hard surgery, but challenges were what she lived for.

"Hey, mommy, how come it's not raining? I thought it rained in Saddle."

"That's Seattle, honey. It doesn't rain here all the time, just, a lot of the time. And look, we're landing." Addison said, looking over her daughter's shoulder as she grabbed her carry-on.

"It's bigger than the practice, right?" Ella said, looking at her mother with familiar blue eyes.

"Much bigger, Ella." Addison replied, standing up as the plane came to a complete halt. Ella followed closely behind her, taking her hand as the airplane doors opened. Out of her purse Addison took out Ella's nearsighted glasses that she placed to rest on her nose, and sunglasses for herself. Before stepping out of the doors, she pulled her short auburn hair into a neat ponytail on the back of her head. Looking down at Ella, who was so excited to go inside she almost pulled Addison down the airplane stairs, she took a deep breath, and concluded that she was as ready as she would ever be.

There to greet them was a tall blonde, curly haired resident who wore a blue scrub and had her arms crossed. _Fields,_ Addison guessed. Next to her stood an extremely bored looking resident with short brown hair and subtle brown eyes to match his distant look. Addison put on her award-winning smile and walked quickly past the two doctors, holding her daughter's hand as both doctors threw questions at her.

"Dr. Montgomery, I'm Dr. Lucy-"

"I know who you are, Fields." Addison said, walking quickly into the hospital as she maneuvered around busy nurses, doctors, and patients. Lucy's blonde curls bounced as she started to speed walk, trying to catch up to Addison.

"This is Dr. Karev, he's on this case. And, um, as for your daughter, we can-"

"She'll come with me, thank you. Now tell me, where's my patient?" Addison interrupted again, walking past Karev as she took a look at her phone to see updates on the patient in question.

"Up two floors." Lucy answered quietly, obviously taking on to who would be boss on this surgery.

"Alright, give me a second, thank you." Addison said, smirking as she walked over to the designated waiting area, there especially for the family of patients and victims. With her, Ella followed, dragging her small purple suitcase behind her, then sitting on a seat in front of Addison.

"Ella, Mommy's going to be right back. Okay? I'll come and get you in a half-hour and we'll get to our hotel. Until then, stay right here. Don't move, and don't talk to any strangers." Ella nodded and smiled, looking up to her mother as Addison kissed her forehead. "See you in a bit, kiddo."

"Okay, Momma." Ella said peacefully, taking out some toys from her suitcase as Addison walked towards her colleagues of this surgery. Never once taking her eyes off Ella, Addison zoned out as Lucy Fields continued on and on about their patient. Karev only stood there, staring at Addison and her daughter. Something was painfully familiar about her, Addison, with her ginger hair and big blue eyes…

Coming back to reality, Addison walked into a CT scan room, having her two residents follow behind her. _Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be_, she thought. No Derek, not one sign of Derek. Just a bunch of bored and inexperienced residents was all. They could do better. That was why they called her, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery. _She,_ was the best. The strongest, the most skilled. But if she saw Derek….. he would gain that power over her again. Maybe she wasn't as strong as they thought.

.

"Hey, Mer, who's the little girl?" Dr. Lexie Gray asked her half-sister and fellow colleague, Meredith, as she looked over to see a dancing little girl in the waiting room in front of them.

"Not sure. But she doesn't look like a patient, and she's by herself. She could be the family of a patient, even though she's on the wrong floor. ORs are up one." She answered, crossing her arms and studying the little girl, with long brown hair and big blue eyes, as she was playing with dolls. "Should we ask her who she's waiting for?"

Lexie gave her a long look as she shook her head and continued studying the girl. "If you want to. Maybe we know her. She looks familiar."

"I agree." Meredith said, looking over to some records on the counter behind them. The little girl, who was maybe 5 or 6 years old, pushed up her purple wire glasses and skipped over to Lexie. Standing in front Lexie and Meredith, the young girl looked up to them and smiled, revealing the gap between her two front teeth.

"S'cuse me, doctors, can you help me find my mommy?" She asked innocently, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

Meredith smiled, not really knowing how to deal with the child's request. "Sure honey, is your mommy in one of these rooms?" She nodded, looking over to Lexie as she spoke.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Lexie asked the young girl.

"Ella." She answered simply, looking down at her shoes as she spoke, lowering her voice some.

"Can you tell me what happened to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is your mommy sick?" Lexie asked, glancing over to a puzzled Meredith.

"No, my Mommy is doing a surgery soon. She's a baby doctor." The girl said proudly, as something finally clicked in their minds.

"A _baby _doctor? An OB/GYN?" Lexie whispered to Meredith, as she nodded, returning her attention on the little girl in front of them.

"You're last name is Montgomery, right?" Meredith said with a blank look on her face, as the young girl lit up. Lexie looked confused as she looked at Meredith. "You're mommy is looking at scans a few floors upstairs, she should be back shortly. Okay?" She said as sweetly as possible to the girl as she smiled.

"Okay. Thank you!" She said, walking back over to her seat in the waiting room, resuming her child-like play. After watching her get settled, Lexie came closer to Meredith as she watched her, Meredith's eyes following the girls' every move.

"How did you know her?" She asked, not seeming to get the picture.

"Derek's ex-wife is an OB/GYN. Lucy said she was coming today, and that they were at a last resort to save a patient. I forgot that she was coming." Meredith said, finally facing Lexie.

"Derek's, ex?"

"Yeah. It was bad."

Lexie was starting to get interested. She glanced over behind her at the little girl, the daughter of Derek's ex-wife, as she discovered that she was now watching them. "She cheated. It was like 6 or something years ago, and after he found out he moved here. Derek's told me about her, that's how I know the name 'Montgomery.' I've seen her on records and such too, even Richard's brought her up a few times. She's good at her job, real good."

Meredith crossed her arms, turning around to lean again the counter, placing her focus on Addison Montgomery's daughter.

"What's Derek going to do when he sees her here?"

"I don't know. He probably doesn't know she's here. He'll probably be angry. He gets really pissed talking about her, Addison." Meredith replied, looking at Lexie.

"Sounds like a bitch to me, Mer."

"Funny, that's what I said." Meredith said, taking some records off the counter and walking away from Lexie. Just as Meredith turned to leave, Mark walked quickly by and Lexie grabbed him by the arm as he was caught by surprise.

"Mark! You've known Derek for a long time, what's his ex-wife like? Do you remember her?" Mark smirked at Lexie, finding her question random.

"Addison?" Mark asked, knowing that it was indeed her. Memories flooded his head of the beautiful ginger with bright eyes and a great smile that melted his heart to this day. Oh, he remembered her. "Yeah," Mark replied to Lexie, snapping back to reality. "She was a great person. Funny, smart." He paused, remembering the affair and all that came with it briefly. "She was good with Derek. Why'd you ask?" Mark questioned, growing curious now.

Lexie, turning to face Addison's daughter again, nudged Mark and whispered. "That little girl over there is her daughter. She's here for business up a floor looking at scans. Meredith thinks Derek's going to be angry…" Lexie continued talking, but Mark couldn't hear. All was silenced to him as he looked over to the little girl playing with dolls on the chairs of the waiting area in front of him. Addison's daughter. She was beautiful, like her mother of course, and she had her eyes. He suddenly had the urge to talk to her, to find out anything he could figure out about Addison.

"We should talk to her, Lex." Mark said, interrupting Lexie and keeping his eyes on the little girl in front of him.

"I don't know, Mark. We don't really know her-"

"I do. I knew her mother. I'm going to talk to her." Mark said, walking towards the child as she looked up to him and smiled. Lexie rolled her eyes and put her hand on her head, walking away, as Mark sat down next to Addison's daughter.

"Hiya." He said, smiling at her as she sat in the chair next to him, seeming to settle down.

"Hiya back." She replied, swinging her small legs up and down in the chair.

"I knew your mom. We used to be very good friends. What's your name?" The girl straightened her glasses as she looked at him through familiar eyes.

"Ella. What's yours, mister?" Mark smiled to himself, having Ella remind him so much of Addison.

"Mark. What's your Mommy up to out here in Seattle, hmm?"

"She's saving a baby. She's a doctor." Ella said, not knowing that Mark had known this already. He felt unexplainably close to the child, even though he just met her.

"I know. She's a very good doctor. You came with her on this trip, Ella?" He asked. She only smiled and nodded, looking down at her shoes. "Where's your Daddy?"

Ella put her elbows on her knees, as if to think long and hard, as she looked straight forward to think about her answer. After having time to think it through, she turned to look at Mark again as she replied. "He is saving the day. My Dad, he's a super hero. He goes and saves people, like Mommy does. He is really smart and he likes to bring me with him when he saves the world! He can't be here today…" Ella said, looking disappointed. She paused in her words for a moment, lowering her voice a bit as she spoke sadly.". . . I don't really have a Daddy, I guess. Every time I ask about 'im, Mommy keeps saying it's "Comwickated." I'm not sure what that means, but sometimes I wish I had one. Sam's not my real Daddy, Momma said."

Mark's head starting spinning, as he finally put 2 and 2 together for this one. Addison's daughter didn't have a father. She moved to Los Angeles 6 years ago… ,"Ella, how old are you?"

"Six. Sometimes Mommy forgets I'm six and keeps calling me five, though." Ella said, laughing to herself. Mark shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. Ella had no father. Addison left him 6 years ago. Ella was 6 years old. To Mark, this meant one of two things: Either Ella was his best friend's child, or he was talking to _his_ six year old daughter. He rubbed his temple, suddenly feeling terribly stressed.

"…Who's Sam?" Saying the first thing that came to mind, thinking that Sam was probably Addison's beau.

"Mommy's boyfriend. He's funny." _Funny. _ Mark smirked, remembering _his _Addison. At that very moment, the only thing he desired was to talk to her. To see her, to hear her voice. And to be with her beautiful daughter. Mark winced as the pager in his scrub pocket buzzed and flashed red, and on instinct he stood up. Looking down at Ella, he felt like he never wanted to leave her. Looking over to other doctors racing down the halls to an emergency patient, he returned his glance to Ella as he kneeled down to her level.

"I have to go now. But I'll see you soon, okay?" Mark said smoothly, trying to smile for Ella as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Will you come back?" This time, he gave her a real smile as he nodded and replied to her.

"You bet, kid." Just as Mark was about to stand up and leave, Ella wrapped her small arms around his neck and gave him a soft hug.

"Bye, Mark." She said, letting go and smiling at him.

"Bye, Ella Montgomery." Mark said, walking away feeling overwhelmingly happy as he went outside the hospital doors to his emergency patient. He wasn't really good with kids, but Ella- she was different. The next step now, was Addison.

.

After an hour of reviewing CT scans and the patient's status and what moves to take next, Addison Montgomery decided that she was done for the day. If it necessary, she would have operated tonight, but the patient just wasn't ready. She, Lucy Fields, and Alex Karev booked an OR for tomorrow at 6pm, and until then, all Addison wanted to do was take her daughter to the hotel and go to sleep. Rubbing her eyes, Addison pushed the red hair out of her face and walked into the elevator to go down to the floor Ella was on. She dipped her head back for a moment and yawned, then turned around, startled, as she noticed someone behind her.

"Addison?" Derek said, awestruck to see her. She was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her as she smiled at him and replied.

"Hi, Derek." Addison said simply as she turned away from him to face the elevator doors again. _Shit_, she thought to herself. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _Just when she was about to leave.

"What, are you doing here?"

"Work, of course. Dr. Fields called me up here for a surgery." Addison spoke quickly, relieved when the elevator doors opened on the floor Ella was on. She walked towards her daughter quickly and hugged her, then picking up some of her toys and putting them into Ella's roller suit-case.

From the elevator, Derek watched his ex-wife and what appeared to be her child getting ready to leave. He was shocked to see her, shocked. What surprised him the most though was that she had a child, and that she was here as well. She looked like she was about 6 years old, with wire glasses and long brown hair, and familiar facial features that were not like Addison's. As the elevator doors closed again, he caught a last glimpse of them walking quickly out of the hospital as he was left alone again, looking at his reflection through the elevator doors. He hadn't seen Addison in over 6 years, and now she walks into _his _hospital, toting around a 6 year old little kid.

That was when it hit him. Derek left her that night that he found out she cheated. He moved to Seattle only weeks later. She signed the divorce papers 6 years ago. Her daughter, was no younger than 5. And that only meant one thing; the little girl whom Derek had only briefly seen, was his daughter. There was no other logical explanation. Possibilities and countless memories of Addison raced into his head as Derek Shepherd leaned against the back of the elevator as the doors opened on the floor he was set to go on. Instead of leaving to find Meredith, he waited until the doors closed again, as he wanted to be alone to think. What was he supposed to do? Derek hadn't seen Addison in years, and he was almost certain that she didn't want to see _him_ again.

_Great going, Derek, you got yourself into even more trouble. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, readers. I'm on vacation right now and I've had a lot of downtime to write. I just got a new laptop too, so I'll be updating A LOT. Every week, probably. I've been really into writing this lately, and before I forget my ideas I'm going to write them! This is where the action starts. Hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review, I love hearing constructive criticism!**

.

"What's wrong, Derek? You've been walking back and forth like that for an hour." Meredith said, watching her concerned-looking husband pace around their bedroom.

"I- Uh, nothing." He stammered, looking at her briefly before continuing to pace. Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing exactly what was bothering him.

"It was Addison, right, you saw her." Derek stopped dead in his tracks as he walked over to sit on the bed next to Meredith.

"You knew Addison was here?"

"Yeah, Lucy told us this afternoon." Meredith said, stroking Derek's cheek as he looked away from her. "Don't worry about her Derek, you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to-"

"Oh yes I do." He said, looking at her with his blue/green eyes. "She has a kid."

"Yeah, I know, I talked to her." Derek's eyes widened as Meredith started growing suspicious.

"You did?"

"Yes, Lexie and I, she told me her name was-"

"Ella, right?" Derek said shaking his head as he looked away from Meredith. "Addison always wanted a daughter named Ella."

"How did you know that?" Meredith said, looking at Derek as he looked at the ground.

"It's my kid. I know it's my kid." She was speechless, Meredith nearly lost her breath as Derek returned his glance to her.

"…What?"

"I want to talk to her. I need to see Addison."

"That's not a good idea, Derek. Not for you, not for her…" Meredith shook her head, trying to look at Derek in the eyes.

"Well, what do you suppose I do, Meredith?" He asked, with slight anger in his voice. Meredith was silenced then, as Derek answered his own question. "I'll talk to her. I'll find her." He then stood up off the bed and starting walking towards the kitchen. Meredith stood up as if to follow him.

"You're not going now, are you Derek? It's past midnight!" Meredith said, walking over to face him.

"No. I…. I just have to leave for a while. I need to think, Meredith." She nodded, rolling her eyes as she looked at Derek. His eyes were distracted; they were thinking about something else. Addison, probably. After a few moments of standing above their bed, Derek grabbed his coat, and left through the bedroom door. Meredith sat back down on the bed, finding herself just as distracted as Derek was. . .

.

Addison and Ella were up early the next morning, a misty Saturday. As of 7:08am, they sat on the sofa in the lobby of the 4-star hotel they were staying at as Addison drank coffee, slowly as usual, and Ella sat next to her anxiously.

"Hey, Momma?" Addison looked up to see her daughter, with her head leaned against the back of the couch, looking curiously back at her.

"Yeah, baby, what is it?" She answers, smiling back at her young daughter. Addison knew it would be a long day for both of them: with dodging Derek and a complicated surgery for her look forward to, and a long day in Seattle Grace's daycare for Ella. Ella would miss her; she always did. Besides Addison's close friends, Addison was all she had. Not to mention, Ella was pretty much all Addison had, too.

"My friend Rosie at school said that everyone has a mommy and a daddy. Why don't I have one? Am I bad? If I'm really good can I have a daddy?" Addison's heart sank as Ella waited for an answer. She knew her daughter would ask her all these questions one day, always being so curious. What would she tell her? She couldn't get more perfect, and even then, her father wouldn't be around.

"Ella," Addison said, looking at her, then biting her tongue. She was at a loss of words, and at this point she just spoke her mind. "Technically, to have a baby, there has to be a Mommy and a Daddy. But sometimes parents don't get along, and things don't work out. There are lots of different families, like you and me." She says, relieved that she finally stopped talking. Addison smiles towards Ella as she stared blankly back at her.

"… That means that I have a Daddy, right?" _Oh no, _Addison thought to herself.

"Yes, Ella, but-"

"Why doesn't he live with us?" Addison closes her eyes and dips her head back, not knowing what to tell her 6 year old daughter without disappointing her further.

"Like I told you, sometimes things don't work out honey, and-"

"He doesn't love you?" Now this was a hard one. To be honest, it seemed as though Mark once loved her, having tried to convince her not to leave New York a little more than 6 years ago. But as for now…

"We all live very different lives. I love Sam, you know that, and your father probably loves someone else right now." Looking into her deep blue eyes and telling her this was one of the hardest things Addison ever had to say, and she kept hoping that Ella would cease with the questions.

"Does my dad love me?" _If he only knew about you…_ She quickly snapped out of it. _It was for the best, leaving him, _she wanted to tell her daughter.

To save herself sanity and her daughter innocence, Addison told her what she hoped was true, "He probably does, Ella." And to that, her daughter smiled, finally looking satisfied. Addison was completely relieved.

"When I grow up, I want to meet my Daddy. Maybe I could, Momma?" As Ella spoke to her, Addison could almost hear his voice call to her, _"Red!"_ She closed her eyes, coming to the conclusion that she was just tired as she drank another sip of her coffee.

"Maybe one day, baby." Addison replies, half distracted as she gets up off the sofa, Ella following her. "We've got to go, I'm going to be late for-" She stops talking as she sees a very familiar figure in front of her, as she looks up to see him smiling back at her.

"Addison Montgomery. It's been too long." He says, offering her a hand. Awestruck, she slowly takes it and shakes it once, gulping as Ella walks to her side and takes her left hand.

"Mark?" Ella says, a big grin appearing on her face. Addison, still stunned to see Mark in front of her, looks over to Ella, wondering how in the world she knew him.

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" Her daughter smiles at him as she gives him a high-five.

Finally gathering words and putting them into sentences, Addison speaks, looking down at the ground, trying to keep her eyes off of him at all costs, "Mark- What are you doing here? How in hell did you find me?" He smiled, although she didn't see…

"Well Addie, they have Yellow Pages in hell, you know. There are only two 4-Star hotels within 3 miles of Seattle Grace. I knew where to find you."

"Will you be there, Mark? At the hospital? I'm going there, with Mommy." Ella says to Mark, looking up to Addison.

"Of course. I'll come see you, we'll do something fun together. Is that a deal?" Addison watched intently as Ella nodded and Mark smiled that smile that won him many hearts. Mark was good with her. They had met before. How and when, was a whole different story. And it was very close, the resemblance between them. Addison hoped and prayed that Mark wouldn't put 2 and 2 together for this one…

"Mark, it was, um, great- seeing you here, today. I have to get to work, but, uh-"

"Great, me too, you want a ride?" He says, winking at Ella. Addison paused for a moment, now understanding how Mark found her. How he found Ella. He worked at Seattle Grace Hospital. With Derek.

Now this was just perfect.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! In the mood to write. I have some Ella/Mark action going on here… I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one, sorry I'm taking so long! I've caught Writer's Block again. Read and Review, please! 10 reviews, and I'll write another chapter on the spot! Pinky swear(; It really makes my day, so thank you all so much! Sometimes all a writer needs is a little motivation(:**

.

An hour later, a disappointed Mark walked over to a desk to grab a few charts, slower than usual. Addison, looking as she had seen a ghost, politely excused herself from talking to him back at the hotel, took her sweet kid, and left the opposite way to the hospital. Spending about a half-hour looking for her, Mark leans up against the desk looking around the waiting area, remembering the first time he saw her. The sweet smiled, blue-eyed little girl who belonged to Addison.

He had to face it; he thought that seeing Addison again would lead to hot sex, but seeing her kid was a fine alternative.

As he started to close his eyes, just for a moment, Mark's pager started beeping, and he rolled his eyes as he took a quick glance at it. It was Peds. Probably Robbins with the latest news on her and Callie, his best friend's, off-and-on relationship. Mark wasn't so ecstatic to go the land of puppies and unicorns, but nevertheless, he entered the damned elevator. Just before the doors closed Derek Shepherd entered, and for a brief moment, Mark forgot their common bond. And that would be Addison…

"Hey Mark." Derek said, smiling simply towards Mark as he only smirked back. "Did you know Addison was here?" Mark pulled the most surprised-looking face he could as Derek nodded. "Oh yeah. She's here for a surgery; Don't get any ideas." He says, chuckling to himself as the elevator stops on the floor Derek was set to go on. Mark only nods, not wanting to reveal to Derek his and Addison's little chat.

"Have a good day, alright Sloan?" Derek says, walking quickly out of the elevator. Mark watches his every move, wanting nothing more than to slap his best friend across the face. He cared Addison once, and he sure as hell cared about her kid. Mark knew that as long as Addison and Ella were here, Derek wouldn't leave him alone about what happened years ago.

As the elevator doors opened on the Peds floor, the first person who grabs Mark's attention is Arizona, grabbing him by the arm.

"Mark!" She snaps quickly at him, Mark's eyes growing more alert. "Your niece is here, asking for you."

"My, niece? I don't have a niece-"

"Well, whoever she is, she's in the playroom and she says she's your niece. Come on!" Arizona replies, leading him down the hallway of the Peds floor. Mark looks from side to side, hearing kids whine here and there. He had to admit, they weren't _so bad. _And Ella wasn't in the slightest.

"She's right there, sitting at the table with the coloring book. She showed up this morning." Mark only half-listened to Arizona as he crossed his arms and smiled at the little actress. There she was, Ella, with her glasses fixed upon her nose as she looked concentrated at her coloring book, slowly drawing straight lines on her paper.

"There's my favorite little niece, Ella." He announced, Ella looking up and smiling at him. She gets up from coloring in her book to run into Mark's arms.

"The doctors wouldn't listen when I asked for you, so I did what I always do at Mommy's practice when I need one of her friends. I tell the nurses we're related, and they believe me." She says to Mark, shrugging as he picks her up. Ella wraps her legs around Mark's waist and lays her head down on his shoulder as she whispers to him. "You said we were going to do something fun."

"We are, we can do anything you want, kiddo. You want me to page your mom?"

She looks over his shoulder disappointedly as she replies softly. "She's in surgery. She's too busy… but I'm hungry. Can we have Burger King? And maybe, not tell Mommy?" She says, looking at Mark with big blue eyes. He thought of what Addison would think, and then decided that rules were meant to be broken. Mark was going to spend time with this kid if it was the last thing he did.

"It'll be our little secret, Ella." He said, stroking her hair. "Don't worry about it."

.

As she adjusted her temporary navy-colored scrub, Addison looked from side to side, walking into the slowest-moving elevator in the world. To her luck, just as the doors started to close, none other than Derek Shepherd smiles at her and enters the elevator. Addison smiles back, hiding her look of stress inside.

"Addison," Derek addresses, standing next to her.

"Derek," Addison nods, looking at him briefly before returning her glance forward.

"You've been avoiding me." He states, as he smile teases her.

"No, I'm not, we're not on the same case. We're not working together," Addison says, losing her smile as she looks him in the eyes. "I'm here for work, Derek."

"I was thinking we could talk, sometime while you're here. Who says divorced people can't be friends?" He says, looking at his reflection through the elevator doors.

"You did, 6 years ago, when you threw me out of our house in the pouring rain." Addison replies, smiling her devil's smile at Derek. He now starts to look nervous as the elevator doors open and Addison starts to leave. He grabs her arm as she, on instinct, looks into his blue/green eyes, waiting for him to say something. Addison was partially stunned and partially hypnotized.

"Please, Addison?" Derek seems to beg as Addison looks seriously at him, yanking her arm out of his grasp. Walking quickly out of the elevator, Derek watches her turn a corner on the Peds floor as he sighs. This was going to be harder than he thought.

.

"Hi, excuse me, can you tell me how to get to the hospital daycare?" Addison asks a perky blonde Attending.

"I'm headed over there, actually, you can just follow me." The Attending says quickly, extending a hand out to her, "Arizona Robbins, Head of Peds. And you must be-"

She smiles and shakes her hand, as Arizona leads her to the daycare. "Addison Montgomery, OB/GYN. I'm here for a few days working on a case." Addison replies, happy to finally find a friendly face.

"Ah, Dr. Montgomery. It's an honor. I've seen and read about you in medical tapes and journals, and everyone here has heard of your arrival. Thank you for coming to Seattle Grace." Arizona says all too quickly. Addison laughs to herself as Arizona stops in front of what Addison recognized to be the daycare. Both look through the glass window at the children, some of doctors, regular patients, or of patients currently in surgery. Addison looked around for Ella, but couldn't instantly spot her.

"I'm here for my daughter, Ella, and she was right here when I left her this morning." Addie says, sort of to herself but also to Arizona. Remembering the name, Arizona looks puzzled, trying to think of where she heard it before.

"Ella… I've seen her, and I've heard her name but I can't remember where…" She replies, Addison looking anxiously at her.

Sounding panicky, Addison stammers "She's wearing purple glasses and a blue shirt, she has long brown hair, and-"

"Ella- Yes! I remember- she kept asking the nurses for our Head of Plastics, telling them she was his niece, and no one could find him. I eventually got a hold of him and told him that his niece was asking for him, and 10 minutes later he was walking with her out the hospital's main door. He said something about lunch. Mark Sloan, I assume you are friends?" Arizona asks, half doubting herself. Addison only looks forward through the window as she gulps.

"Oh yeah, we're friends alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Trying to update quicker! Reviews are eye-candy, and are always appreciated :) I know exactly where I want to go with this, putting it in words is the problem. Looking for a Beta reader, anyone interested should PM me(: Thanks and Enjoy! **

**Oh, and thanks to the creative ideas of AmyHale, Trina-D, and breakawayy! It's because of your input that I got rid of my writer's block! THANKS A MILLION! **

.

Addison sat outside the hospital on a bench, planning exactly how she was going to give Mark a piece of her mind, as she waited for the safe return of her daughter. She was beyond anxious to see Ella, as she pretended to be focused on some charts. She couldn't even enjoy a surprisingly nice day in Seattle, because all she could feel was guilt and anxiety. After about 45 minutes, Addison noticed Mark and Ella walking towards the hospital, as Ella was sitting on Mark's shoulders. Addison couldn't help but smile, watching Ella absolutely light up around him. _He seems good, too, _Addison thought to herself as she stood up from the bench to greet them. She expected to be angry- furious, that Mark took _her _daughter out without permission.

But she was happy.

"Momma! Momma, look at me! Look how high I am!" Ella calls out to Addison as Mark sets her down to the ground. He smiles lightly at Addison as Ella puts her arms around her mother's neck to hug her.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Addison asks, holding hands with Ella as she walks into the hospital. Ella looks up at Mark and takes his hand, as she walks between her two parents.

"Yeah- me and Uncle Mark went to Burger King and I got chicken nuggets and orange soda. And I got to play in the playground and then Mark let me sit in the front seat of the car, and then we-"

Mark interrupts her as Addison rolls her eyes, laughing a little bit as she looks to Ella. "Alright, kiddo, seems you had a good time. I've got to get back to work, but I will see you soon, alright?" He says, leaning down to give Ella a hug. She instantly smiles and hugs him back, making Addison remember back…

.

** .Flashback. **

.

"Congratulations, Dr. Shepherd. You're 8 weeks pregnant and your baby seems to be very healthy!" A young obstetrician tells Addison as she stares ahead, frozen by her thoughts. _Pregnant._ With Mark Sloan's baby. There was no way it could be Derek's. They hadn't had sex in months. This wasn't right. _This couldn't be happening…_

When she was married to Derek, all Addison wanted was a baby. She cheated_ once, _just once, and she would have given anything to take it back. Mark was a mistake; She belonged with Derek. And of course, now she was having Mark's baby. How was she going to tell Mark? More importantly, how was she going to tell Derek? He packed up and left to work at a hospital in Seattle nearly 2 months ago. Addison was living in the Brownstone, with Mark coming around every once in a while to try and win her back.

But Addison Montgomery-Shepherd didn't want to go down without a fight. She was going to try. But this was a game changer. All of a sudden, nothing else mattered. Not Derek, not Mark, not work… it was just this baby. She wouldn't feel alone anymore, she wouldn't feel neglected.

In 7 months she would be responsible for a little human that would be all her own. Addison smiled, changing her mind about the whole situation. Who cared if it was Mark's baby? It was still hers. This was still _her_ child.

It was a good thing.

"Dr. Shepherd? Is everything okay?" The young doctor asked as Addison snapped back into it. She ran her hand over her now flat stomach as she grinned at her.

"Fine, yeah, I'm just great. This is really great."

"Would you like us to notify the father?" She froze again. _Damn Mark Sloan,_ Addison thought to herself. It wouldn't be fair for her to tell Derek the baby was his, so they could pick up their lives where they started. She couldn't be that cruel. However, Mark would make a terrible father, she just knew it. He would forget birthdays and special events, he would be absent, and most importantly, he would cheat. And that wasn't fair to the baby. Just because Mark wanted Addison didn't mean that he was going to stop being a man-whore, and she knew that. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him, right?

Addison sighed. Looks like she would have to be alone again, for a while. "No, no… it's just me." _Just me. _

.

**.End Flashback. **

.

After saying goodbye to Ella, Mark agreed to take her back to the daycare for the rest of the day, and Addison knew what she had to do next. She went into the elevator and pressed on 11. _Neurology. _

She had to admit it, she underestimated Mark. Ella couldn't stop talking about him, and they had only met yesterday, as she had learned. Addison wondered if Mark noticed, because Ella looked an awfully lot like him. She hoped no one had noticed, she wanted to be able to leave Seattle with her pride in 3 days.

Addison quickly arrived on the floor and walked into a CT scanning room. There she saw Derek's perfect head of hair, and she smiled, knowing that what she was about to do was right.

"Derek," She started, Derek instantly turning around to face his ex-wife. He smiles at her, and Addison smiles back, not remembering having seen it in a long time.

"Addison. What brings you here in the middle of a CT?" He responds, putting his hands behind his head as he listens closely to Addison.

"I- Listen, I need to tell you something." Derek's smile goes away as he stands up to face the familiar red-head.

"I know what you're going to say." Addison looked at him, shocked, not expecting this kind of reaction. She was ready for full-blown anger from him. But, did he really already know?

"Ella, your daughter, she's really special. I've noticed since the first time I saw her. It was just for a second, but she just looked so familiar. Then I finally realized. Addison, you've been keeping my daughter from me." Addison felt as if she was about to cry as she looked down at the floor. _Oh god… _Derek continued.

"I'd like to see her sometime. I'm not mad, Addison, I- I understand." He says, picking up her chin so they meet eye to eye. A tear rolls down Addison's face as she shakes her head from side to side.

"Oh, Derek, it's not that, it's actually-" Then, as fate had it, a flashing red light and a beeping sound began in Addison's left pocket as she glanced at it quickly. It was her main patient, and it was a Code Blue.

Once more, she looks at Derek in the eyes as he smiles simply towards her. "I, have to go. I'll… see you." Addison says, as she walks quickly out of the CT scanning room, turning her back to Derek. Derek crosses his arms and sighs, watching Addison walk away from him as he closes his eyes for a moment.

_Yeah, see you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Decided to update pretty quickly. Now that I'm over my writer's block, I know exactly where I'm going. School starts soon, updates might appear less and less. So here you go for now (: **

.

"Page Mark Sloan!" Addison yelled out as she got scrubbed in for an emergency surgery. She was trying to prevent the baby from coming so soon, but she couldn't wait any longer. The baby girl was having late D-cells and located under 4 important organs. She sighed. Addison was sorry to say that the surgery saved her from an extremely uncomfortable conversation. She still couldn't believe that Derek thought Ella was his daughter. Addison liked to believe it sometimes, but she knew it wasn't true. And it wouldn't be pretty once he found out.

Entering the OR, she snapped on her white plastic gloves as she took a scalpel and made an incision above the cervix to try to temporarily get to the baby. Just as she made the cut, Mark burst into Addison's OR as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"You paged, Addison?" He said, breathing heavily. Addison put down the scalpel as she turned to face Mark.

"This is going to be a long surgery. I have to temporarily remove 4 organs from this pregnant woman and take a premature baby out. Listen to me very carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. The hospital daycare is open 24 hours a day, but I want you at 5pm to pick up Ella, take her back to my hotel room, fix her dinner, and keep her settled. I should be out of here by 9. If not, make sure she is asleep by 9:30. Tell her that I love her and that I want her to behave for you. I'll call you when I get out of surgery. And if you ever take my daughter out again without my permission, I'll kick your ass so hard you won't even know what hit you," She said, smiling as she turned to face her patient again. "Can you do that for me, Mark? Can I count on you?"

Mark nodded as he looked over Addison's shoulder. "Thanks, Addie." Her smile went away as she reached into her pocket and handed Mark a card.

"Room key. 328. Just, be careful with her." Addison said, wincing a little as she resumed performing surgery on the patient in front of her.

"I will, don't worry about it. And, I'm… sorry about this afternoon." Mark replied as he walked back over to the door.

"Just don't do it again." She said softly. _I was so worried,_ she almost mumbled as she reached into her patient's abdomen. Mark nodded off then left the operating room as Addison continued silently with her surgery. She had hoped she'd made the right decision.

Seeing Mark with Ella changed her prospective on him. He was good with her, great even, and he cared about her. Ella seemed to like being with him, too, and it brought Addison so much joy seeing them together. Ella never had that bond with anyone; she never had a father figure in her life. And it was all Addison's fault…

.

"Lexie! Lex!" Mark called out as he walked down the CAT walk to reach his girlfriend. He smiled seeing her, not seeming to get Addison out of his head lately. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

Lexie blushed, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Well, first, I'm babysitting tonight." She burst out laughing, covering her mouth as she continued to laugh like crazy.

"You're babysitting? Mark, you don't babysit. You don't like kids-"

"I like this one, she's really cute… I think you'll like her, would you want to come with me? I have to pick her up in about an hour." Lexie stopped laughing as she set her left hand on her hip.

"Pick her up where? You don't have friends outside the hospital, Mark, actually, you don't really have frien-" Mark stopped her and softly kissed her lips, wanting nothing more for her to stop talking so he could stop thinking. All he could think about was Addison. Addison and Ella, the best kid in the world.

"Hmmm…," He said, taking his lips off of hers. "The kid; her name's Ella, she's in the hospital daycare, Dr. Montgomery asked me to watch her tonight." Lexie then started to look puzzled as she lost her smile and questioned him.

"Dr. Montgomery… you mean, Addison? Derek's ex! Why are you friend's with her? You're supposed to be Derek's best friend, how could you be watching her kid?" Lexie said, running her hands through her chocolate brown hair. It was pretty, it just wasn't…. _red. _Mark closed his eyes as he put his hands on Lexie's shoulders.

"Lex, you don't understand, I-"

"I understand perfectly Mark. You're betraying your best friend! Meredith said that Addison damaged him! She cheated on him!"

"WITH ME!" Lexie's jaw dropped as Mark gulped, realizing what he just yelled. "She cheated on him with me. It's my fault Derek's damaged. And Ella, Addison's daughter… I think she might be mine." Tears started streaming down Lexie's face as Mark leaned over to touch her, and she pulled away.

"That's why she looked so familiar…" Lexie mumbled to herself as she turned her face away from his.

"Lexie…."

"Don't, Mark." She said, wiping the tears from her face as she walked past him quickly. Mark turned to chase after Lexie, but by that time she was gone.

She was gone and there was someone else. Someone who had always been there. Someone who he had always tried to replace… And it was Mark's job to win his Red back.

.

"If I eat all my pasgetti, can we get ice cream for dessert?" Ella asked Mark with a full mouth of spaghetti. He picked her up from the hospital daycare an hour ago and brought her back to Addison's hotel room. Ella picked her favorite food to order from room service, a favorite of Mark's as well. And now they ate peacefully across from each other in the kitchen of the presidential suite. _Nothing less than the best for Addison…_ Mark thought to himself as he smiled.

"If you eat all your dinner, why not?" Mark laughed as he noticed that Ella managed to get spaghetti sauce ALL over her face. He leaned over to wipe her face down, but she suddenly slipped out of her chair.

"Very funny, Ella." He said, standing to pick her up from the floor. He dropped to the floor on his knees nervously when Mark noticed her eyes were closed.

"Ella? Ella, come on, kiddo, this isn't funny… wake up! Ella!" Mark said, checking her pulse. She was breathing, but she had a bad color and she was definitely unconscious. His heart started pumping faster as he picked up the little girl in his arms. Mark Sloan then ran as fast as he could out of the hotel room, determined with everything in him to make sure that Ella was going to be okay…


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter, the one you guys have all been asking me about :) This chapter is rather informational, but I hope you'll all like it and review. Enjoy(:**

.

Addison had just finished sewing up her patients abdomen, satisfied with a good surgery and that fact that in a half hour she would be able to go back to the hotel to see her daughter.

She smiled. "Alright guys, good work. Send the baby to the nursery and we'll be all good to get the mother to her room in just a second." Just then, her resident on the case Dr. Alex Karev burst through the doors of her O.R., catching his breath as Addison turned to face him, setting a hand on her hip.

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Sloan just paged." Addison nodded off, turning back to prep her patient for transport back to her hospital bed.

"I'll get to him in a minute. If you get a hold of him tell him I'll-"

"He says it's an emergency; your daughter just checked into the hospital. She's critical, but-" Addison froze, staring at the patient as she called out to her surgical team.

"Make sure the baby and mother are transported with no complications." She said, walking quickly with Alex out of the OR.

"Where are they, Karev?" She said, speaking softly, stopping him from walking ahead of her.

"I'm not sure, all I know is-"

"Where, is my child, Dr. Karev." Addison said more stern this time, looking at Alex in the eyes. He was incredibly intimidated as he gulped.

"Most likely in neurology, but then again-"Addison interrupted him, walked past the awe-struck Dr. Karev, and ran down the cat-walk, determined to find out what the hell happened to her little girl.

.

"What the hell happened… what the HELL happened?" Addison yells to anyone who will listen as she pulls on the door handle of the neurology room Alex showed her. She barged in and for a moment, she couldn't breathe as she saw doctors putting tubes and needles in her 6 year old daughter as she pushed past a few nurses.

"Oh my god…" Derek poked his head up to look at Addison as he spoke to her through the chaos.

"Someone please take Dr. Montgomery outside." Addison's eyes grew wide as a few doctors lead her outside.

"Ella, Ella… NO!" She fought against the doctors trying to pull her back as she started crying, Mark finally coming in the crowded room to lead her out himself.

He sat her down on the outside bench, thinking it would cool her down with the nighttime air. Addison pressed her forearms against Mark's chest as she leaded her head forward and sobbed, mumbling things under her breath as Mark gulped and stroked her hair.

"What did you do to her!" She yells, looking up to him with red eyes.

"Nothing; she just collapsed. Out of the blue. Her color was bad… I just, just… I don't know what happened." He said, rubbing his temples as he stopped himself from tearing, looking at Addison.

"That's my little girl, Mark. I trusted you with _my_ daughter!" She looked away, sniffling up her tears as Mark stared at her.

"She's my daughter too, Addison. The one you never bothered to tell me about. How do you think I feel? I just met her, and now the most beautiful child in the world is sick. Sick! My kid!" Addison's jaw dropped as Mark started crying pulling Addison into his arms into his arms as she whispered.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way… the way you were with her, the way she looks up to you… I was going to tell you but I couldn't Mark… I didn't have the strength."

"It's okay, Addie. It's okay. But I need to be there for her, right now." He kissed her forehead, and it was like they had been this way their whole lives, Addison hugging him and crying into his shoulder. Addison Montgomery had thick skin; she was strong after everything she had gone through. But this was her daughter who was sick, and her comfort was in her daughter's father now. "I want to be a part of her life." Mark said softly, interrupting Addison's thoughts.

She nodded, realizing whom she was hugging as she pulled away and straightened her scrubs. "Of course, Mark…" Addison mumbled as she thought about her critical kid, who was fine the last time she saw her this afternoon. She kept picturing Ella on Mark's shoulder as she knew then and there that that was the way it had to be after this. He needed to be in her life.

Not just for him and Ella, but for Addison too.

.

"Ella Montgomery, 6, presented with sudden severe head trauma. CT scans show that unusual brain swelling caused by growing patterns has damaged important cells and vessels in the frontal lobe, and there isn't much we can do without surgery. She needs a brain cell transplant, so I can repair the damaged vessels; someone who has the same blood type as her. She has less than 24 hours before her brain swells to such a degree that it penetrates the skull. We can operate as soon as we find the appropriate cells. Addison, you should be tested immediately to see if you're a match. Doctors, we're on a mission. Losing this little girl isn't an option. Everyone who eligible for a transplant should see me immediately. Go." Derek said, looking at a shocked Addison as the doctors walked out of Ella's hospital room. Mark, who was standing directly behind Addison with his arms crossed, stared at Ella.

She was pale and distant, and many wires and tubes were in her arms and attached to her brain. Mark had never felt more terrible in his whole life, and he could barely speak as he listened to Derek speak to Addison.

"You should be tested, Addison. Ella, she- doesn't have much time," Addison looked at the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded.

"Yeah, of course. But Derek, listen-"

"I want to be tested too, I mean, I'm her father, if there's a chance that I'm a match then I'm going to take it for her." Addison looked behind her to a stunned looking Mark as he returned his attention to _his_ daughter suffering.

"I can't believe this is happening to her, I never even got to formally meet her and now she's-"

"Derek! Please, let me just… talk for a minute, okay?" Addison asked Derek softly as he looked up to her with his blue/green eyes. She also wasn't going to tell him, but she knew she had to. She couldn't lead him on like this. "Listen… about Ella, I- …. I was going to tell you, that before you found us… we hadn't… in months, and I just had to tell you that before you do anything that-"

"She's not my kid." He looked at her straight in the eyes at more tears came down Addison's face. She nodded as Derek put his hands on his temple and glanced over to Mark. "Him? He, he's the father?" Derek asked, breathing heavily as he looked angrily at Mark. At this time, he was holding his sick daughter's hand as Derek stormed out of the hospital room, intent on never talking to Addison or Mark ever again. Mark walked after him, following his best friend as Derek punched him clean in the face. Addison covering her mouth.

_Not now, oh god please not now. _It was the worst possible time for two men to fight over a near-death 6 year-old girl. Addison watched Derek beat the shit out of Mark, and Mark defend himself by returning the favor.

"You knocked-up my wife!" She heard Derek yell as she winced, walking back into Ella's room.

"She's not your wife, Derek! Ella's my child and I'm taking responsibility for her!" Mark said, getting up and walking back into Ella's hospital room, backing up against the door as he breathed heavily.

He saw Addison staring out the window, watching Meredith pick Derek up off the ground as Derek shot a painful look at her. Addison turned around to see Mark as she sat down in a chair next to Ella's bed. Mark's eyes were unusually watery as he sat down the opposite side of the bed to hold one of Ella's hands.

"Kiddo, you have to make it. There are so many things you and I haven't done together yet. You have to pull through so that you can live out the full life that you deserve. We're going to get you your transplant so you can live. You're just 6 years old; you're going to make it. You have Sloan blood, and we're fighters." Mark said smiling, as a single tear rolled down his face. He looked from Ella to Addison who was just so succumbed by all that was happening in such a short time, that she got up from her seat to hug him. He took her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder and whispered.

"I need you in our lives." Mark looked at her, using his thumb to wipe the tears off of Addison's face.

"Our lives?" He questioned softly, as Addison nodded, half-smiling.

"Our lives."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been catching up on school work and what-not. I'm back(: Hope you like the new chapter!**

.

"Momma?" Ella whispered, opening her eyes slightly. "What's happening to me? Where are we?" Addison took her small hands as she looked at her in the eyes, smiling at the sight of seeing Ella alive and awake.

"Baby, you had a little… accident. A nice doctor is going to take you up to surgery soon and make you all better. Okay?" Addison choking on her words as Ella started to tear up. "Oh… Ella, don't- don't, cry, sweetie…" Mark looked over to Addison as Ella started to cry, scrunching up her nose as she closed her eyes and sobbed.

"Mommy I don't want to die!" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"You're not going to die, kiddo, your Mom and I are going to make sure of that. Okay?" Mark said softly, looking at Ella as she nodded and sniffled away her tears.

"But Mommy's crying, and Mommy doesn't cry that much, and that means that something bad happened to me and I'm going to die!" Ella said, raising her voice slightly as Addison buried her head in her hands, sobbing silently to herself as Mark put his hand on Ella's shoulder.

"She's just crying because she's worried about you. You're going to be just fine. Alright, Ella?" He smiled, pinching Ella's cheek softly. "No crying here, right, you're a tough little girl. Right?"

"Right, Uncle Mark." Ella said smiling lightly as Addison wiped away the tears from her face.

"I've been upgraded to _Uncle_ Mark?" Mark said laughing as Addison looked over to him, her heart pounding as she smiled at him.

"Uncle Mark, to me! All of Mommy's friends are all my aunts and uncles." Addison and Mark's eyes met for a minute as Addison smiled a little, wiping her face with her forearm. "Will you be there with me when I have surgery? I don't want to be by myself."

Mark sighed and took Ella's hands once again, looking her in the eyes as he spoke. "I can't kiddo, some stupid rules. But me and your mom are going to be watching and making sure you're okay. And right after, when you wake up, we'll be there. So you don't have anything to worry about." Ella smiled simply as she glanced over to her mother.

"My head hurts. Really bad. Surgery will make it better, right Momma?"

"That's right, Ella." Addison said as Alex opened the door to address Mark and Addison.

"Your test results are back in, Dr. Montgomery. You're not… an exact, well, you aren't a match to Ella. But Dr. Sloan is. If you would just come with me we can have the transplant over within an hour." Addison looked anxiously at Mark as he let go of Ella's hand and followed Alex out of Ella's hospital room.

Mark wasn't going to let _his _kid die. If that meant giving up cells for his daughter, he was, without a doubt, going to do it. Over his dead body was Ella going to die.

.

"I have to operate. I can't not operate, Meredith. Whether she's my kid or not, I have to operate. She'll die if I don't, and I'm not having that on my conscience. Put it on the board." Derek said with his arms crossed, examining Ella's CT scans as Meredith glanced over to him.

"This was what you wanted, right, you didn't want this child to be yours. You just assumed she was." Meredith responded, biting her lower lip.

"It doesn't matter that I wanted the girl to be mine; Addison just didn't tell me. She led me on to believe she was my kid until the last possible minute." Meredith put her hand on Derek's shoulder as she sighed, watching him point to the scans and map out his surgical plan.

"She's Mark's child, though, of all people… You have to save the life of Mark Sloan'… daughter."

Derek ran his hand over his face as he sighed and turned to Meredith. "And I'm going to do it. I have to save this kid. Addison will never forgive me."

He picked up some scans to study them, holding them towards the light as Meredith walked over to Derek's other side. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"What do you think I should do, Meredith, let the girl die? Because I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." He responded, turning to face her.

"I meant you could ask someone else to do it; Shadow Shepherd… hell, Kepner could-"

"None of them could save her. This is on me, Meredith. Me. Losing Ella Montgomery will be on me." Derek said, raising his voice as he looked at Meredith. She rolled her eyes as he walked out of the CT scan room.

At that very moment, Derek hated Mark. He hated him for sleeping with Addison, he hated him for fathering a child with his ex-wife, he hated him for sleeping with half of his sisters and he hated Mark for always competing against him. He even hated Addison for not telling him about hers and Mark's love child and making him feel, for the first time in his life, like a complete idiot. Derek hadn't even met Ella properly yet, and he knew he had to save her. He couldn't just let her die. He had to be bigger than all this; bigger than Mark, bigger than Addison.

Whether Ella was his daughter or his patient, Derek knew he had to find a way to save her life.

.

Addison closed the door of the CT scan room behind her as she sighed, closing her eyes briefly and opening them to see Mark standing in front of her. She half-smiled at Mark as she walked with him to the patient's waiting area, speaking softly while the two walked.

"Derek's going to operate. He has a game plan. Of course, it comes with risks, but if it's going to save Ella, I'm doing it." Addison said to Mar, sitting down in a chair in the waiting area as Mark sits down right next to her. Mark put his arm around her shoulder as Addison rested her head on his strong shoulder, looking up at him. _This feels right, being near him,_ Addison told herself. This was going to work out, she would make sure of it. But they were taking this one step at a time. Making sure Ella was okay was both hers and Mark's main priority at the moment.

She wasn't going to let this happen again. Addison was not going to fall for Mark Sloan _again._ But she could use his support. And she could tell that he could use hers too.

Addison's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name, reeling her slowly back to reality, as she turned around and suddenly became as white as a ghost.

"Addison? Addison Montgomery?" Sam called out, their eyes meeting. Addison quickly got off of Mark's shoulder as she stood up and smiled at Sam, kissing his lips as he hugged her.

If Addison really loved Sam, then why did being in _his _arms suddenly feel so wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! I've been really busy with school, but I want to write as much as I can because I plan to finish "The Exploding Man" as well as this story by the New Year. "All Business" is on a temporary break while I finish those long-running stories, the chapter after this fill-in will be the climax of the story; Ella's big surgery. I got the inspiration for this chapter by listening to some Christmas songs, yes, in November, while I was shopping this afternoon. Funny, right? Anyways, don't forget to R&R and I'll try to update as fast as I can after this :) Enjoy! **

.

"Sam! What… are you doing here, in Seattle?" Addison stammered, pulling away from Sam's embrace as he caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I knew this visit would be especially hard on you, and I came for some extra support. Let's grab some dinner, with Ella, and- Mark-" Sam looked over Addison's shoulder to see Mark smiling at him. They shook hands quickly as Sam kept his eyes on Mark, shocked to see him in Seattle. "What are you doing in Seattle?"

"I work here. I have for 6 years. Nice to see you again, man." He replied, putting his hands in his lab coat pockets as he stared at his shoes. Sam knew that Mark was Ella's father, Addison never had to say anything. If the child had been Derek's, he was sure that Addison would have still been married to him. He just couldn't understand what Mark was doing in Seattle. Derek was here, but Addison never said anything about Mark.

"Sam, we have to go, Ella's going into surgery and I don't-"

"Wait, what? Ella's going into surgery?" Sam questioned, looking from Addison to Mark, and back again.

"She was with Mark for the night and she collapsed, so Mark rushed her here. Derek told us that she suffered a loss of brain cells, and she needs a transplant in the next 24 hours or she's….. Well, Mark's a match. They've got the cells and Ella's going into surgery in the next few hours." Sam embraced Addison again and pulled her into a hug as Addison looked over Sam's shoulder to Mark. He nodded in her direction as he understood exactly what she meant.

"Oh, Addie, I'm so sorry this must be awful on you." Sam said, pulling away as he stared at her. Addison kept her eyes on Mark as she fought back crying, wanting nothing more than to be in Mark's arms at this moment.

"It's been hard, but-" Addison stopped talking and her jaw dropped as a gurney pushed through her and Sam quickly, surrounded by Derek and Alex and a handful of other doctors, all tending to a fluctuating Ella.

"She's crashing, we have to rush her into surgery." She heard Derek yell as Addison tried to run into the O.R. after Ella. Mark held onto her arms as she yelled after Ella, the O.R. doors closing behind her gurney.

"Ella!" Addison cried out as she turned around to hug Mark, not keeping her eyes off of Ella. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face and she hung onto Mark. He stroked Addison's ginger-colored hair, staring at an angry-looking Sam in front of him, his arms folded across his chest. "She's going to die… She's crashing… We can't do anything for her."

Mark pulled Addison off him but kept his hands on her shoulders. He looked down, tried to keep strong for Addison as he spoke softly to her. "They're going to try. You know Derek is going to try to save her."

Addison looked over her shoulder to see Sam staring at Mark as she walks over to him, Sam putting his arm around Addison. "I know… I know."

"I'm going to watch the surgery." Mark said, half-smiling at Addison and Sam as he turned around and walked quickly into the elevator to reach the gallery. Addison walked quickly after him into the elevator as the two stood next to each other. Sam nodded off towards them as he sat down in the waiting room, knowing that something in the atmosphere has _definitely_ changed.

.

Addison sat next to Mark in the gallery, on-looking the O.R. as the two watched timidly as their daughter was being operated on. Despite Derek's lingering anger towards his ex-best friend and ex-wife in the gallery, he started the surgery by saying "It's a beautiful day to save lives." This comforted Addison as she smiled tearful-eyed at Derek. Mark, ever-so-slowly moved his hand to Addison's lap, reaching his hand to her. She smoothed out her scrubs, Mark taking back his hand as Addison bit her lower lip, watching Derek slowly operate on Ella's brain.

_I cannot do this again. I cannot cheat again. I cannot be with Mark again. _She said to herself over and over again. But it felt wrong. Derek was a good choice. Sam was a good choice. But Mark was the right choice; Addison just couldn't face it.

There was no one in the gallery but Addison and Mark. None of the other doctors were brave enough to sit in the same room as the two of them after all they caused. But there was no tension, no need-to-impress when it was just the two of them. Addison wouldn't stand for it if anyone else saw her crying today, either. So it worked out fine.

Mark and Addison watched Ella's surgery for about two hours. It was going well, but they were both prepared for the worst. Addison wondered where Sam had gone, because he hadn't come to see her since the trio's first encounter. Sam was here for support, but Addison was sure he wasn't expecting this. Ella to be sick… and Mark. He was one to shy away from challenges in life, and Addie knew at this point that Sam was just trying to avoid her. And, of course, Mark.

Mark thought he was sick. He had that feeling, in the pit of his stomach, staring at Addison, knowing he couldn't have her. He had only felt this feeling once; the night Derek caught him with Addison. Mark loved her and their daughter more than anything in the world. Out of pure boldness, he took Addison's hand and looked at her, unable to read her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled, returning her glance over to the operating room.

"There's a bleed, damnit … damnit!" Addison heard Derek say, as she instinctively stood up, looking nervous down at Ella. "Give me a clamp, come on!" He yelled out to his staff as Mark stood up, standing next to Addison as he held onto her arm.

Addison started shaking her head, watching Derek quickly work on Ella from below as she kept both her hands on the glass separating her from her daughter. She started mumbling things under her breath as Mark looked at her. "Come on, baby…. Come on, you're such a strong brave girl. You can make it, kiddo, come on…" Addison said, tears slowly coming down her face.

Derek worked to stop the bleeding in Ella's brain, but after a few minutes her heart rate started accelerating, and then she started flat-lining. "No! No…. not today, no…" Derek said as he stopped working, giving Ella chest compressions as he had his staff continue working on her.

"Ella!" Addison screamed as she saw her flat-lining. She started sobbing as Mark looked speechless at his daughter on the table. _No, this wasn't happening…_

After about 20 more seconds of Ella flat-lining, Derek stopped chest compressions as he stared at Ella, utterly in shock. Addison screamed after him, but it didn't do him any good.

This couldn't be it. _It can't be over. . . _Derek thought to himself as he looked up to Addison in the gallery slowly, saying. "I've got it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Procrastination is over, everyone! Here's an update on the one story everyone's been asking me for. For a while, I just lost inspiration on this story. I'm starting to lose interest in it, but everyone likes it; so I'm finishing it. Hope you like the chapter(: Read, Review, Enjoy! Xx**

.

Derek went to work, keeping one hand clotting Ella's bleeding as he worked on repairing the bleed, moving quickly as the other surgeons, nurses, interns, and residents in the OR went from watching him to watching Ella blood pressure and heart rate. Silent tears fell down Addison's face as she kept her eyes on Ella, calming down some when her BP went down. She kept her hands pressed against the glass separating Mark and Addison from Ella, wanting nothing more than to see her daughter, or talk to her….

Mark stood up and walked over to Addison, putting his hands on her shoulders from behind. He was still shaking from the mere thought of losing Ella as he watched Derek work on Ella over Addison's shoulder, taking in her scent that calmed him down, and ultimately stabilized him.

Mark and Addison stood in front of the glass window watching their young daughter for the entire rest of her surgery. Neither bothered to move or sit down; the air was too thick with anxiety and worry. Derek calmed down after Ella had stabilized and he worked efficiently and at his own pace for the remainder of the surgery, which was only about a half an hour more. When Derek had finished closing up the young girl on the table, he looked up once again to his ex-wife and best friend as he spoke.

"Alright, send her to recovery. Good work, everybody." He said with a blank look on his face as he walked out of the OR, causing Mark and Addison to look at each other confusingly. As they saw Ella being wheeled to recovery, Mark and Addison left the gallery, walking contently into the elevator as if they had been a couple all their lives. Hand in hand, they were given a few stares by passing residents and nurses as they got into the elevator, just happy Ella was okay.

As the elevator doors closed, Addison rested her head on Mark's shoulder as he sighed, feeling relaxed having Addison next to him. He had had a lot on his mind since Addison and Ella arrived a few days prior, but one thing that stood out in the mix was his feelings for Addison that he had since med-school. He had had so many opportunities to win the heart of Addison Forbes-Montgomery and he had failed every time. Mark hoped that he could win her over this time around…

The elevator stopped on the next floor down and the pair met a crossed-armed Derek by the first nurses' stages to the right of the elevator. Derek took a few steps forward, meeting the worried faces of his ex-wife and best friend as he sighed, taking his scrub cab off as he looked at the two.

"There was a bleed. She flat-lined twice, but I was able to stabilize her. The surgery was a success; until she started bleeding. But I stitched her brain back up, and to the looks of it, Ella will be fine. She'll need to stay in the hospital for about 10 days for observation, but she'll be okay. She's in recovery right now getting cleaned up, and she should be awake in about an hour or two." Derek said, looking to the side as Addison grinned, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she wiped the final tears off of her face, walking a few steps closer to Derek, putting her arms around his neck as she hugged him, nearly sobbing with joy.

"Thank you…. Derek, thank you so much." Derek closed his eyes and pursed his lips tightly together as Addison embraced him, all around happy that he was able to successfully perform the surgery on Ella. He gently pulled away from Addison as he looked over her shoulder at Mark, feeling like he wanted to vomit. Derek then looked into Addison's joy-filled eyes as he spoke softly.

"Don't put me into a situation like that again. I mean it Addison. I'm glad Ella's okay… I'm, glad… that I could help her. But the pressure in that OR, the thought that I… I'm just not doing it again." He said, looking at both Mark and Addison sincerely before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Addison's eye's followed him, her happy face turning into a confused one as she turned around to look at Mark behind her.

"What we did to Derek-"

"She's okay, Ella… she's going to be okay." Mark said, half-smiling at Addison as she caught his vibe, grinning again as she looked around the waiting room. He held Addison gently by the elbows as their eyes met, each feeling completely captivated by each other and oblivious to those around them. Addison stared into Mark's blue eyes, the ones Ella inherited, as she became hypnotized by him. _Mark… Mark Sloan… _Addison repeated a dozen times in her mind as she suddenly realized what she was doing, quickly shaking herself out of the trance Mark put her in, releasing herself from his grip as Addison crossed her arms, looking at the ground.

"She's going to be okay… he did it. Derek actually did it…" She said, running and hand through her hair as she smiled, thinking about Ella as she met Mark's eyes again. He smirked as Addison's jaw dropped ever so slightly and she tilted her head as if to see a new angle of him. She took a single step closer to him, looking at her shoes momentarily before looking at Mark again. Addison pressed her hands against Mark's scrub jacket as she brought her lips as close to Mark's as they could be without touching. Addison closed her eyes as she finally through control out the window, bringing her hand up to caress Mark's face as she kissed his lips softly, remembering everything they had been through and the last time that they ever really got to this. It was quiet all around, and there was nobody surrounding the pair as they locked lips. It was her and Mark in their own world as Addison kissed him, pulling on his tongue as Mark kissed back, equally engaged as he put his hands on the small of Addison's back, never wanting a feeling like this to end. Addison forgot about all the pain and stress she felt and focused on Mark…. _Mark…. Mark…_

"Addison? Addison-" Sam said, coming out of the elevator to see Addison and Mark kissing, more passionately than the two of them had ever done together. Sam nodded his head up and down slowly as he squinted his eyes, getting a better look at _his _girlfriend and the father of her child locking lips as he suddenly understood how Derek felt when the _same_ exact thing happened to him 7 years ago…

"Addison, what… the… HELL!"


End file.
